


Sweet Satisfaction

by Misskiku



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: Corrin discovers the pocky game and issues a challenge to Takumi, who is determined not to lose.





	Sweet Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> i don't care if pocky doesn't exist in fates I've wanted to write this forever

Corrin’s smile lit up when she found Takumi in the archery range, her heart fluttering in anticipation as she stepped inside. She fiddled with the long, thin chocolate biscuits between her fingers, trying to hold back her smile, the mischievous glint in her eyes, lest she give away her plan.

“Hey, Takumi,” Corrin said casually, placing the first of the two biscuits between her lips as Takumi glanced her way. It gave a satisfying crunch as she bit through it, and she chomped down its length in no more than a second.

“Hey.” The smile Takumi gave her was so warm, so light, it sent Corrin’s heart pattering away in her chest. She still didn’t know how such a simple thing could make her react like this.

Takumi raised an eyebrow as Corrin held out the biscuit. “Look what I have.” She waggled it back and forth in the air. “It’s called ‘pocky,’ isn’t it? It’s really tasty!”

Takumi breathed an amused laugh, the adoration in his eyes taking away any sting his laugh might have brought otherwise. To him, this was another thing that his love had discovered about Hoshido, another thing that brought her, and him, joy. He still remembered the hum of delight she sounded when trying miso soup for the first time. Miso soup that he’d made especially for her, though he’d denied it when pressed she’d seen right through him.

And by the Gods she’d taken his breath away when she’d dressed in a stunning yukata for the first time.

“You know, I heard there’s an interesting game that people play with pocky,” Corrin said, forcing down her grin. She studied Takumi’s face as she spoke, catching the infinitesimal widening of his eyes. “Have you ever played it? Do you want to give it a try?”

The blush burning across Takumi’s cheeks was absolutely worth it as he swallowed and tried to process what exactly Corrin say saying, what she was _suggesting._ His eyes flicked between the stick of pocky she held and the knowing glint in her eyes.

Takumi’s tongue felt too large in his mouth. “Do you… even know what you’re saying…?” It came out as a broken croak, he folded his arms for good measure as he tried to give Corrin an incredulous stare. It seemed impossible to fight down the heat rising up his neck when his gaze fell to her mouth just as she flicked her tongue across her bottom lip. Slowly, tantalisingly, her tongue wet her lips and he found himself doing the same, his mouth suddenly dry. A spike of heat, like a bolt of lightning, shot down Takumi’s spine. He tore his eyes away.  

“You each hold the biscuit between your teeth and eat it and whoever pulls away first loses,” Corrin explained, motioning with the stick of pocky. “Seems pretty simple to me. Unless you’re afraid of losing.”  

“I wouldn’t lose,” Takumi scoffed his protest before thinking about it, his eyes snapping back to hers to find her still grinning.

She raised an eyebrow in a challenge. “Then prove it.”

Takumi’s heart stopped as she stepped closer. The smile on her lips, those lips he knew were so soft, so warm and pliant, was all he could see. He knew what she was doing, teasing him like this, but his stubborn declaration that he wouldn’t lose stopped him from backing out. His fingers trembled into fists at his sides, anything to stop himself from pulling her towards him and kissing her senseless right now because, Gods, it was tempting. It was just going to end up with a kiss anyway and she was smirking at him, holding out the damned pocky…

Takumi sighed, breathing out a sharp puff of air to clear his lungs, and focused of the biscuit. That was harder than it should’ve been when Corrin took her end between her teeth, her lips enclosing around the chocolate, just a few inches away. He was already smouldering in heat by the time he leant forward and bit his end.

She was so close he caught the flowery scent of her shampoo. It filled his nose with its enticing, intoxicating scent, filling him with memories of having his nose buried in her hair, of holding her close. Memories that threatened to have him pull away at their sudden intensity, a flustering heat filling his chest, his lungs, his heart.

Everything stopped when Corrin began to chew through the pocky. Takumi couldn’t move. Or breathe. Or think. Corrin’s hands had come up and gripped his shirt for purchase as she came closer with every nibble and it fried his brain. His eyes threatened to close; he desperately wished to shut out the senses enveloping his body lest he combust. Her scent, the warmth of her fingers pulling at his shirt, the sound of the biscuit breaking between her teeth, the tug of the pocky each time. It was an onslaught of sounds and the sight of her teeth working on the biscuit that drowned him in heat.

The air in Takumi’s lungs died when the distance between them shortened completely and their lips brushed. He froze for a moment, a frightening second, before Corrin kissed him firmly, pressing her lips right up against his, and Takumi reciprocated without thinking, his lips moving with hers on instinct. The warmth of her tongue, wet and soft, traced the shell of his lips, delving between them and collecting the final remaining fragment of pocky between Takumi’s teeth.

Corrin stepped back so suddenly, her lips, her tongue, leaving him stunned and struggling to open his eyes past the haze in his mind. She caught his gaze, smiled, and crunched the last piece of pocky.

“I guess it was a draw, then.” She was still smirking, though her eyes were full of warmth, a dusting of pink settled across her cheeks. “Too bad. I guess you didn’t get any in the end.” The teasing glint was back in her eyes. The surge of heat at the connotation behind her words, the reminder of what she’d done, made him close the gap between them.

Any embarrassment holding him back before had shattered when he claimed her lips. Her gasp muffled beneath his lips as he kissed her. Takumi’s hands slid into her hair, fell down to cup her cheeks so he could kiss her deeper and deeper, letting her know exactly what she’d done to him, what he’d wished to do to her all along. And she responded in kind, falling against him so their bodies were flush together. The soft moan in her throat was delightful and spurred him on further. Just like she’d done to him, Takumi coaxed her lips open with his tongue, tracing the shape of her lips as they parted and her breath wafted between them. He collected the crumbs of biscuit on her lips, tasted the chocolate on her tongue as his own entered her mouth. The sweetness of the treat was nothing in comparison to the taste of her lips, of finally kissing her and giving in to his desires.

Takumi pulled away slowly, trailing his tongue along her bottom lip and giving the tip of her tongue one last lick before ending the kiss. He didn’t realise how breathless he was until he tried to speak. “I’m… satisfied with this…”

Corrin’s forehead pressed against his, her sigh dusting his lips. Her eyes were closed in utter bliss, the corner of her mouth tugging up in the trace of a smile. “So am I…”

It might not have ended the way she’d planned, Takumi giving her so much more than just a simple kiss, but it was all worth it. Ending up breathless and in his arms was always worth it. In the end, it seemed, Takumi had won, and she was okay with that.

She was always okay with that.   


End file.
